Love Bites
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: When Damon gets bitten by a werewolf, Stefan leaves quickly to find a cure, leaving him alone with Katherine. Previously Unknown
1. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as I walked into the living room.

"Out." I said, sitting down to tie my boots.

"Out where?"

"Why do you care?" I countered. Hadn't she told me earlier that she didn't care what happened to me? That only Stefan mattered?

"I don't." She snapped "...So, when will you be back?"

"I don't know!" I said, getting tired of her. "I might go to Andie's." She frowned and sat down next to me. I got up and walked to the door grabing my jacket along the way.

"Should you really be going out? With everything that's going on I mean?"

I stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked almost sincire, but I knew her.

"Don't pretend to care." I walked out and closed the door before she could say anything else.

It was a nice night out and I hadn't been able to take a walk in a long time. All the wolves were long gone so there was no threat.

"Where are we going?" I started when I heard Katherine's voice behind me.

_"We _ aren't going anywhere. _I'm_ taking a walk." I said as she strolled up beside me.

"Are we?" I rolled my eyes. There was no getting rid of her is there?

"You are aware that Stefan is home all alone, right?" I asked, walking faster.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Then go away."

"Nope." She said, intertwining her arm with mine. Why was she all over me all of a sudden?

There was a howl in the woods near us and she froze, giving me the chance to free arm.

"What was that?"

"A wolf. Duh." I said, and kept walking. She grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Do you care?" She dropped my arm.

"Damon, don't-" I was walking away again.

"Wait up!" She called after me, but I didn't. There were a few hman couples out but non e of them noticed me. My boots didn't make a sound as I walked, and the darkness hugged me close.

I heard the wolf in the trees next to me, and I knew that he had heard me. Hunters have instincts like that. As long as there were no sudden movements, I'd be perfectly fi-

"DAMON!" Katherine yelled, scaring the animal, causing it to lunge at me.

I caught the snarling beast and we both fought fang to fang. It had bitten my side before I snapped its neck.

"Maybe St. Stefan will find you." I said, throwing it on the ground, thanking God that it was a normal wolf. Otherwise, I'd be dead like- My heart clenched. I didn't want to think about her. Not now, not ever.

"Why didn't you- What happened?"

"You scared the wolf with your big mouth." I snapped.

"You're bleeding."

"I know. The damn thing bit me!" I said, looking down at my side. It ruined my favorite shirt and my jeans.

"Are you okay?" _Oh God._

"I'm fine. But now I have to change." I said, turning and walking back towards the house. I texted Andie, telling her I's have to see her tomorrow. She was disappointed, but who wouldn't be.

"Aw...no girlfriend time?" Katherine asked, reading over my shoulder(a difficult feat considering how much taller I was than her.)

"Not tonight." I said. When we got to the house I went up to my room to shower, locking the door behind me. My side had healed and didn't hurt anymore. I got got dressed and when I came back into my bedroom, Katherine was lounging on my bed.

"I locked the door."

"I picked the lock."

"Why?" I asked, throwing my clothes away. She got up and sauntered over to me.

"You're so hot." She said. "I want you. And we both know that I _always_ get what I want."

"Not tonight."

"Really?" She asked, leaning towards me.

"Go seduce St. Stefan." i said, moving away. "You _want _him, anyway."

"Damon," She said, cornering me. "My sweet innocent Damon."

"Not so innocent anymore." I murmured as she pressed against me.

"Mmm, even better." she said, kissing my neck. I knew I was doomed. This woman knew my weak spots. She knew how to love me, and how to hurt me. And now she was offering to me what I spent 150 years waiting for.

I had to refuse her. Giving in was weakness.

"Don't fight it." She whispered in my ear, then bit it lightly.

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. Her eyes were cloudy with lust, as I'm sure mine were. Our eyes locked for only a moment before our lips crashed together. It was different than the last time.

It was just as wild, maybe wilder, but different all the same. This time it wasn't filled with fake passion or fake love. This was raw need.

I had her back slammed against the wall in an instant. She wrapped her legs around my waist and a sharp pain hit me.

"Ow..." I panted, pulling away.

"Did I hurt you?" She giggled.

"No. I think your heel just got me." I said nodding at her stilettos, before kissing her again. But the pain didn't subside. Something was wrong.

"Wait...wait." I said. She groaned but relented. I let her go, supporting her with one arm, and pulled up the hem of my shirt. The place where the wolf had bitten me was bloody and gross.

"No." I whispered, letting her drop. "It can't be."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, coldly. "I just came to my senses. Get out." She looked hurt but nodded.

"Okay, later then." She walked off and I pulled my shirt off. It was really there.

I don't know how, all the wolves were gone are dead.

_Except one._ I thought. I knew what was coming now, and I couldn't go through that.

"Damon..." Katherine said from my doorway. "That is not nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

We stared at each other for a minute, her eyes held confusion and mine, fear.

"Get out." I said.

"What is that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Get out _now_!"

"That's where that wolf bit you, isn't it?"

"No!"

"It is. Oh God, Damon..."

"I'll handle it." I said.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll handle it. But right now I want some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Hell no."

"I know what's going to happen to happen, Damon."

"So do I!" I said. "I had to kill one of my only friends because she got bitten." I caught her off guard with that little fun fact.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. Leave." I waited until she was gone, then slipped my ring off. Maybe if I was asleep it wouldn't hurt so bad.

I laid down and closed my eyes, trying not to think about Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>  
>I waited until I heard Damon's breath even out, then snuck back into his room.<p>

If he died, Stefan wouldn't be the same. It was Damon that kept him going, the need to make his brother see the light, to save him from himself.

I wondered what he was going to do about the wolf bite. There was no known cure, not by me anyway. Nor by him, apparently if he killed his friend. Damon had never taken death lightly as a human, and now with his humanity back,it had to have been hard on him.

I saw his ring on his desk, and picked it up. He wasn't even going to try. He just wanted it over. Ha, like _that_ was going to happen with Stefan and Elena found out. I slipped the ring back on his finger and sighed.I had to find a way to save him if I ever wanted Stefan for myself again. I traced the familer features of Damon's face and frowned. He was already too pale.

I turned away and looked for his journal. If someone close to him died, he would have documented it. I thumbed through the book, glancing between dates and Damon's sleeping form every few seconds.

"Aha!" I whispered.

_'Rose got bitten by Jules...'_ Dated November 12th. Rose? The old vampire that help change me? Hmm...I'd have to ask him about that later.

_'Rose is dead...'_ Dated November 19th. I had a week.

I put the journal back where I'd found it and looked at him again. He was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing was wrong.

"I'll save you." I whispered. "But only for Stefan." I glided out of his room and down the hall into my own. I pulled out my laptop and started typing.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through my window, but I wasn't burning. My side didn't hurt either.

'Just a messed up dream.' I thought, getting up. I pulled on a shirt, not bothering to look at my side, then walked down to the kitchen.

One of the two Petrova doppelgangers was down stairs. The hair, the eyes, and the clothes were all Elena's.

"Good morning Katherine." I said, brushing past her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Elena, doesn't smell like lemons, dear." I said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something. Oh, well." She shrugged it off and pulled off her long sleeve shirt, leaving the white tank top underneath.

"Why are you up?"

"Why not?" I asked, putting the coffee pot down going to get sugar.

Someone(Most likely Stefan) Had put it on the top self I stretched up and grabbed it, before the sharp pain hit my side. I dropped the container, causing glass and white powder to fly across the floor.

"Damon?" I fell to the floor, gripping my side, but that made it hurt worse.

"Don't touch your side, it'll only make it worse!" Katherine said. I wanted to make a smart ass remark, but I couldn't. I moaned, and let my head fall against her leg.

"It hurts." I finally got out.

"I know. That's why you have to stay put." I pushed myself up and leaned against the counter.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Sleeping. Go lie down. I'll bring you your coffee and some blood."

"I'll get it myself."

"No you won't!" She said sternly "Go lie down. I'll be right there."

I wanted to argue and would have if my side hadn't hurt so damn much. I made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. I felt cold sweat bead on my forehead, but I felt to hot to get under the blankets.

I heard a glass being set down on the table next to me, the mattress sank next to me, and a cool hand brushed against my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm cold...but I'm hot." Katherine pressed her wrist against my forehead and cheek and sighed.

"You're burning up. Here drink this." I tried to sit up when she pressed a glass against my lips but she pushed me back.

"No, save your strength." I swallowed the blood and relaxed a bit.

"I'm not a baby." I said. "I can handle myself."

"Because the way you handled it was so perfect!" She snapped. "You didn't even give us a chance to save you!"

"I don't want...to go through it!" I said, changing my statement mid thought. "I made Rose go through it. The pain, the hallucinations, you know I can't do that."

"...Just get some rest." She said, getting up.

"Katherine!" I called.

"Yes?"

"Stop pretending to care." I said, before my world faded to blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed Damon's door and leaned against it. I didn't really have anything right now. I heard Stefan moving around in his room, and sighed. This was going to kill hm.

I walked down the hall and knocked on his door. He opened it, saw it was me and sighed in frustration.

"What now?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"...It's Damon." That melted his heart. He had a soft spot for his older brother.

"What about him?"

"Last night...Something happened..."

"If you tricked him back into bed, I don't want to know."

"No! Well almost, but-"

"I said-Wait almost?"

"Stefan, Damon got bitten by a werewolf last night."

"Very funny." He said. I looked at him with cold eyes.

"I wouldn't lie about that! Not to you! Now, are we going to save your brother or not?"

"How do we save him?" I knew he was waiting for me to yell 'April Fools!' and Damon to pop up, but I had news for him, it was December.

"Did you find a way?" I shook my head.

"No. But I did find a werewolf. One Mason knew. He's good though! He likes vampires, he wants us all to live in peace and everything. One of us can go see him, but we'll have to go quick."

"I'll go." He said. "I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Damon..."

"I know." I said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

he looked at me with shockingly calm eyes.

"If you hurt him, mentally, physically, or emotionally, I'll kill you. If you pull any tricks or try to take advantage of him, I'll kill ?" I starred at him for a second.

"I'm cold, but I'm not that cold. He's dieing Stefan. And that's not something I want to happen." I walked out of his room and back to Damon's. He'd fallen into a peaceful sleep on top of his blankets. He'd always been so calm, never really thought about things. Even now, with his own death on the horizon he was snoring softly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I watched his chest rise and fall, unsure of what I was going to do. I'd only witness a vampire dieing of a wolf-bite once years ago.

He'd refuse my help, I knew. He didn't want help. He never had. He was stubborn and was raised to never show weakness.

"I want to talk to him before I go." I heard Stefan say.

"He's asleep."

"I'll wake him up then. I need to see him." I looked into his wide green puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"For a few minutes. I said, getting up. "Be careful of his side."

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>  
>I looked down at my brother and sighed softly.<p>

"Damon." I whispered and gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

"Ten more minutes!" He moaned, swatting at my hand.

"No we need to talk now."

"Okay, I hid your Ipod under the couch. Now let me sleep."

"But you said- Never mind, it's not that. Wake up for just a second. Please? For me?" He sighed, but opened his eyes. The usually fire that burned in them was gone, causing them to be a dull depressing gray instead of blue.

"I'm going out of town for a few days, okay? Katherine told me what happened and we're going to save you."

"Don't tell me fairy tales."

"I'm not. I'll save you. I'm going to see Elena, then I'm going to meet this guy-"

"Don't tell her!" Damon cut in.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want her here crying all over me." I could tell he was lieing. But I wasn't going to call him out on it.

"She deserves to know, Damon." I whispered.

"Why? When I'm gone she won't even notice."

"Yes. She will." I promised. "She cares about you Damon." He laughed bitterly.

"That's what you said about our father, too. Like I said, Stefan, Don't tell me fairy tales."

"...Does it hurt?" I asked after a second.

"Like hell." He said. He said it like I was a stranger asking what time it was or about the weather.

"Do you think that you can hold out until I get back?" I asked. I heard my own voice crack when I asked. His eyes softened and sparked a bit.

"Anything for you, Baby Brother." He said, and closed his eyes again. "But you'd better hurry."

He fell back to sleep instantly, as if I'd never woken him up at all. I touched his hand lightly and muttered a short prayer in Italian.

"You'd better take good care of him." I said, feeling Katherine come back into the room.

"I will. I swear." She was just trying to get on my good side I knew. I stood up, gave Damon one final look, then left his room.

I hadn't promised not to tell Elena, and that's what I was going to do. I didn't trust Katherine any farther than I could pick her up and throw her(As a human of course.)

I picked up the printed directions to the wolf's house, found my Ipod, and grabbed my keys, then stopped. Damon was out of it right now, and I felt bad about that, but why not take advantage of it? I picked up a pair of keys to his garage and head outside. The sun was shining brightly, mocking me. How could I enjoy it?

I unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark, even to me. groped for the light switch, found it, flipped it and my mouth fell open in shock. I knew Damon had a thing for fixing cars, but not like this. Cars lined all the way down the walls. All were perfectly clean, and I knew they were fixed up for illegal street racing.

I grabbed a random key and hit the button. A red Mustang called out to me. Nice.

On was on the road five minutes later. I drove faster than I should have, but I knew I was safe. This town had horrible security on the road. I stopped at Elena's. I looked around, and then jumped up to her window. She dropped her book in fright at my sudden entrance.

"You scarred me."

"We need to talk." I said.

"What's wrong Stefan?" She asked, looking nervous. This Klaus thing had her to on edge. Not that the rest of us weren't.

"It's Damon."


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I let out the breath I had been holding.

"You had me worried. What about him?"

"You might want to sit down, Elena." Stefan said, seriously. I sat.

"What?"

"Last night...Something happened..."

"Is he okay?" I asked, getting ready to enter panic mode.

"No, Elena. He's not. He doesn't want me to tell you but I have to. You deserve to kn-"

"Spit it out Stefan!"

"He got bitten by a werewolf. I'm going to Alabama now to find this werewolf friend of Mason's to save him."

"What about Damon? You left him in the Boarding House all alone?"

"No! No, Katherine's with him-"

"That's worse than leaving him alone!" I said, getting up and looking for my dufflebag. "I've got to go over there. I've got to help..."

"No, Elena, he doesn't want you there. He doesn't want people to see him weak. Katherine promised to take good care of him." I shook my

head.

"I'm not doing that to him. I'm going." He sighed.

"Okay. Just be careful, okay? You remember what happened with Rose."

"Damon won't hurt me." I said. "Go. Find the wolf. We'll be okay. I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you, too. I'll call you later." He disappeared out the window and walked to my closet. I didn't know if I could handle Damon being sick.

But I knew if he lost control, Katherine would handle it. She wasn't going to let me die and risk Klaus getting pissed. I just hoped he was

going to be okay.

I couldn't handle losing someone else. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

I sat at Damon's desk, flipping throw his books waiting for him to wake up or at least talk. Finally, after what seemed like forever he woke up.

"Hey." I said, getting up.

"Elena!" He said, jerking up. Then he fell back and hissed in pain.

"Damon you can't do that!" I said, mentally slapping myself for leaving my hair straight.

"Leave!"

"No."

"Elena-"

"I'm not Elena!" He sighed and nodded. "Can I get some blood?"

"Yeah, I'll get it."

"I'm a grown man!" He said. "I can get my own food!" He said, moving to get up. I blurred over and pushed him back.

"No, I'll get it. You relax." He sighed again and laid back.

"Fine. Heat it up for me." I nodded and ran down to his freezer, grabbed a few bags of blood and ran up to the kitchen to heat it up. When it was warm enough I carried it back upstairs.

"Damon." I said, opening his door. "Really?" He'd gotten up and grabbed books, his computer, and his Ipod.

"I was bored! I can walk, it doesn't hurt that much."

"I promised Stefan that-"

"So that's this was all about? You're doing this for Stefan. I mean I figured, but still..." He sounded upset. That wasn't good.

"Damon-"

"Don't bother! He snapped. "Leave the blood and get out. I don't want your help." I sighed and sat the mug down. With a final glance behind me, I walked out of Damon's room.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I put my earbuds in and turned my Ipod on. I was stupid. I let myself fall for Katherine's lies again. I should have known she was using me. Everyone always used me, why should now be any different? Because I'm dieing? Ha. That's such a big deal, When I'm gone, they'll throw a party. Maybe Alaric would be upset for five of ten minutes, but that's it. Stefan will burn my body and it will all be fine. He was probably with Elena and Bonnie right now, laughing his ass off about it.

I sighed and reached for the blood. It was warm and smelled amazing. I took a drink of it, swallowed, and it all came back up again. My head spun and my stomach churned. This officially sucked. The feeling passed after a few minutes and I looked at my ruined sheets.

I got up, stripped my bed clean, and tossed the sheets and blanket in the corner. I walked down the hall to the linen closet. My side was starting to hurt, but I wouldn't admit it. I didn't want Katherine's help anymore. I paused when I heard a heart beat down stairs and two Katherine's talking. Great, Elena was here.

I walked back to my room and started to make my bed when a warm hand covered mine.

"Here, let me help." Elena said.

"I can do it!" I said, pushing her hands away.

"Don't waste your energy. Let me help."

"I don't want your help!" I said. "I'm not helpless." She looked hurt and backed up.

"Sorry." I finished, then looked at her.

"Does it hurt much?" She whispered.

"Not at all." I lied. She frowned.

"Don't lie. Rose said it did."

"Rose was a girl." I shrugged. Rose had been sheltered as a child. Rose had friends. Rose was loved.

"So am I." She said.

"My point exactly, Girls are wimps." I wanted to piss her off. If she was mad she'd leave.

"No, we're not!"

"Now who's lieing?" She sighed.

"Don't do this now, Damon. Don't shut me out." I frowned, she knew me too well.

"Don't pretend to pity me." I said.

"I'm not!"

"Go home, Elena." I said. "I don't you here, I don't need you here." She nodded.

"Fine. But I'll be back tomorrow and the next day and the next. until you're better." I rolled my eyes. Her stupid do-gooder nature was going to get her killed one day.

"Bye, Elena." I said coldly, She walked to the door and stopped.

"Damon, the whole world isn't out to get you, you know. There are people who care about you. I'll see you soon." She walked out, leaving me starring at the door. I sighed and laid back down.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

"Told you he'd sent you back down here." I said as Elena sat down next to me.

"We've got to make him trust us."

"Elena," I said, "think about it. Everyone Damon has ever trusted, has stabbed him in the back. Stefan, me, you,and countless others. I wouldn't trust us either." She sighed.

"But he can do this on his own!"

"I know. Look, I think you should go home, watch a movie or something, get some sleep. Let me deal with Damon tonight." I said, playing nice. I'd be good until Damon was better, but then it was right back to hating her.

"Okay. Good luck." She walked out and I went up to Damon's door. I turned the knob, but it was locked.

"Damon!" I said, knocking on the door. "It's Katherine. Let me in." My reply was music from blasting inside "Please!"

The music got louder. So he was really upset then.

Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**KPOV(3Hrs. Later)**

"Open the door, Damon." I called, for the millionth time. How many CD's did have hidden in there anyway?

"I'm sorry, okay. Now let me in!" No answer. "I'll sit out here until you go to sleep."

I heard the door downstairs open and heard a heartbeat. Was Elena back?

"Damon?" A woman's voice called. Not Elena. This must be Andie. I got up and went to meet her.

"Da- Oh." Andie said, when she saw me. "Hello."

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Damon's girlfriend, Andie." She said, looking me over. Her demeanor changed, I guessed because I looked like Elena . "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Damon's _good_ friend, Katherine." I said.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Is he here?"

"I think he's asleep. He had a long night last night. And a pretty tiring morning." I wasn't lieing to her, but why not make her think the worst?

"Right. Well, have him call me when he wakes up."

"Sure thing." I smiled. She turned and walked out of the house and I could fell her jealousy.

I went back up to Damon's room and the door was open.

"Andie dumped me." He said, siting on the edge of his bed and holding up his phone. "Thanks."

"You don't like her anyway."

"Still, it felt nice to have someone pretend to like me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I said. "It's not fair to you, especially now. So, from now on, I'm here for you."

"No, you're not." He said. "You're-" He stopped mid sentence and let out a cry of pain.

"Damon-" I said, coming closer.

"Stay away from me." He snapped. "Get out, now!"

"No." I said, sitting next to him.

"I mean it." He growled. "Go!" He bit his lip to hold back and another noise.

"I said no." I said, wrapping and arm around him. He flinched away and I smelt salt.

"It hurts." He whimpered, giving in and leaning into me.

"I'm sure." I whispered.

"Will you stay here? At least until I'm asleep again?" I knew I wasn't forgiven, but he didn't want to be alone.

"As long as you need me." I promised. He nodded and hid his face in my neck. After a few minutes he was asleep again. I knew he wouldn't be happy if he woke in my arms, but I was trapped under him, I tried to push him away easily, but he held onto me tighter. I sighed and started stroking his hair, he loved that. After a while the sound of his breath lulled me into my own slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone going off. I reached for it, trying not to open my eyes.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Elena," Stefan said on the other end.

"You do know it's 5am right?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in..."

"You'll have to call Katherine." I said, sitting up. "Damon didn't want me there."

"I'd say 'I told you so', but now seems like a bad time." I almost smiled.

"So, where are you?"

"I'm getting there. I'm at a hotel right now."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, Stefan."

"Goodnight." I hung up and looked down at my phone. I wanted to turn it off, to keep anymore noise from bothering me. Jeremy had kept me up half the night, asking questions and begging to help. Then I'd been on the phone with Bonnie and Alaric for another hour or so, and finally made it to bed around 3. But what if something happened and Katherine tried to call. I sighed and put back on my night stand.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

A phone ringing woke up from whatever I was dreaming. I groaned and reached for mine, but it was off. I turned on the lamp next to me and looked again. The phone was in Katherine's pocket. And she didn't look like she waking up anytime soon.

"Okay," I said, then reached in her pocket. "Katherine's phone."

"Hey." Stefan said. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"Oh, I was. I having a wonderful dream about ripping you apart limb by limb for waking me up. What do you want?"

"I was just seeing if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Stef."

"Are you?" I looked at Katherine and got up.

"No, I'm not okay." I whispered, walking down the hall. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even breathe, because it hurts so bad. I don't even want to think, Stefan."

"I'm almost there." He said. "A few more hours. A day tops."

"And then two more back."

"I know. But I'll have someone with me then, and I won't have to stop and rest."

"Okay. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I will. Sorry for waking you."

"No big deal." I shrugged. "I'll see you later." I hung up and sighed. I walked back to my room and put Kat's phone down, then laid back beside her.

"Who was it?" She murmured lowly.

"Just Stefan." I said, putting my arms around her again.

"Okay." She said into my chest. I rest my head on hers and went back to sleep.

_"Miss Katherine!" I called in a whisper. "We can not be out here this late." I looked around the garden I was standing in. It was late, 11 or 12 maybe, and Katherine had pulled out here, claiming she needed some air._

_"We can, as long as we aren't caught." I heard say from behind a tall rose bush.  
><em>

_"And what of your reputation if we are?" I asked, going towards it, but when I got there she was gone. How had she moved so fast?_

_"You let me worry about that, Mr. Salvatore." She answered from behind me. I turned and met her bright brown eyes._

_"Please, call me Damon. I believe that we should go in, though, Miss. It is late and the night air cannot be good for you this late in the year."_

_"It is perfect weather for me, actually. And I enjoy your mother's garden. It is beautiful." I nodded. "And I've been waiting to be alone with you."_

_"Have you?"_

_"For quiet a while. I have a secret to tell you."_

_"A secret?" _

_"Yes," She glanced back at the house. "Come with me to the Lillie's."_

_"But-" She wrapped her arm around mine and dragged me, with surprising strength for a woman, to the flowers she desired. Here was the first time she pressed her lips against mine._

_"Katherine," I said, pulling away. "What are you doing?"_

_"What I want." She smiled, a dark glint entering the chocolate depths of her eyes. "And I want you."_

_Cold fear washed over me from the tone of her voice. It wasn't her usual soft/sweet tone, this was predatory and I was her prey._

_"I have a secret, Damon. A secret that you will help me keep. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Very good. Look at me."_

_Her face began to change. Her eyes turned red and veins erupted from beneath them. Her canine teeth elongated. She became a demon right before my eyes._

_Then she attacked me._

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine was OOC but she'll be like that with Damon. This was really just to get rid of Andie. What did you think of the dream? Hopefully the first of many flashback, what do you want Damon to remember?<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

_I felt something sharp, like small daggers, sink into my neck. Small moans and growls were coming from Katherine. But was this Katherine? No, Katherine was an angel-beautiful, kind, loving- but this, whoever this was, was a demon._

_After a while the pain became pleasure. I moaned and leaned back against the garden wall. She pulled away from me after a few minutes._

_"When was last time you ate with you family, Damon?" She asked, licking lips._

_"A week ago, maybe." I answered. She smiled._

_"Good, good. Now, you cannot eat anything your cooks makes for you, do you understand?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I asked you to. You will come and eat with me from now on, are we clear?" She asked looking into me eyes. A dreamy like feeling passed over me. I knew I had to do this for her._

_"Yes, we are clear." I said. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine again._

_"We're going to be so happy together, Damon. Me, you, and Stefan."_

I sat up in my bed, breathing deep. It'd been a while since I thought about that night in years. The night my innocence and ignorance was lost forever, the night I was shoved into a whole new world.

I looked at Katherine, still sleeping next to me, and sighed. The flashbacks were starting and I was afraid of what I was going to see. I looked at the clock, it was only six. I groaned and fell back against my pillows. Why couldn't I just _sleep?_

"You okay?" Katherine murmured.

"You're a light sleeper." She laughed.

"Yep."

"I'm okay, just a nightmare." Her eyes snapped opened.

"They're starting?"

"No, it was dream. Just a dream." I promised.

"Come here." She said, sitting up. She hugged me close to her and I closed my eyes.

"You're going to be okay." She said. "I promise."

"Why are you being so...nice?"

"Because...I'm not ready to let you go, no matter how much I thought I was." She whispered. I nodded and sighed softly. She ran her fingers though my hair, humming softly. I could feel myself drifting off.

"I love you." I said, before I slipped out of conciseness.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

My fingers still their movement in his hair. This wasn't good. Either I'd accidentally made him love me again, or he was having another flashback. Had my confession confused him? I thought I was so ready to kill him if I had to, but now that he was dieing, I couldn't even think of it. I didn't love him. At least, I think I didn't.

I kissed his forehead and sighed. What was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Not today, Jeremy." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know how Damon is right now, Jer. We both know he's unstable, anyway."

"That's why I need to be there! Look, you may not like it, but I'm friends with him. I can't just stand by and do nothing while he's dieing, Elena."

"If you want to help him, go to Bonnie's and help her find a spell. Emily had to have something."

"Or there could be something in one of the books we got from the Martin's apartment."

"Maybe. That's what I want you do right now, Jeremy. If he's okay you can come over."

"Alright. But if we can find anything, I want to go see him. To say goodbye."

"Okay." I sighed. "I've got to go now." I opened the door and met a very upset Andie Star.

"Oh, hi. Elena. Or should I call you Katherine?"

"What? Andie, I don't have time for this, I need to get to the House-"

"Yeah, because you and Damon are such good friends."

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday I was at the Boarding House, and you came down stairs, say your name was Katherine and that you had slept with Damon."

"_Slept_ with Damon? Jeremy, I need you to explain this to Andie. I have to go talk to Katherine." I walked outside and slammed the door.

If Katherine had tricked Damon into sleeping with her while he was sick, I would stake her myself.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I was walking trough the woods in Alabama. Where was this stupid wolf anyway?

"HELLO?" I called.

"Who's there!" A gruff voice called. "I've got a gun, and I'll use it!"

"No, I come in peace. Mason Lockwood sent me!" I lied quickly.

"Mason? Oh, well come on then." A man, maybe around thirty or forty, came out from behind a large group of trees. "I'm Aaron."

"I'm Stefan Salvatore." I said, extending my hand. He took it and froze.

"I needed you to know what I was." I said. "I have a very big favor to ask you, but I need you to trust me."

"You're brave." He said. "Coming here, knowing what I was. Alright, what do you need."

"I think I'd better tell you a story first. Do we have anywhere we can sit?"

"Yeah, let's go back to my place. Follow me." I followed him deeper into the woods. Wondering what he was going to do when he found out Mason was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I just wanted to ask...Did anyone else think the cute Forewood moment in the last episode was a little awkward because Tyler was still naked under that blanket? I would have given anything to be her place:P**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"So, Mason's dead?" Aaron asked, after I'd finished telling him everything.

"Yes."

"And your brother killed him?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to _help_ him?"

"In his defense," I said. "Mason came after me first, and Damon's very protective. Then he almost got us killed."

Aaron shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Please," I asked. "He's the only family I have left. What would you do if you were in my position?" He sighed again, and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I burst through the door of the Boarding House and went straight upstairs to Damon's room. All the lights were off and the curtains were closed, leaving the room pitch black. I flipped on the light.

"Turn it off!" Damon groaned. He and Katherine were cuddled together on his bed, holding each other tight.

"Katherine, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone?" She made a noise, but got up.

"I'll be back." She promised Damon, who'd buried his face in a pillow.

"The light bothers him a lot more now." She said, flipping the light off and closing the door the behind us. "I think it's a symptom."

"What did you?"

"Excuse me?"

"With Damon. What did you do with him?"

"Nothing! I just got him to sleep last night."

"Andie said you said you slept with him."

"I had to get her out of here, and keep her out." She said. "Damon didn't want to kill her."

"Why didn't you just compel her?" She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Were you jealous?"

"No!" She answered, too quickly.

"You were." I accused. She didn't say anything, but crossed her arms.

"What do you want Elena?"

"I'm here to help him."

"He's been sleeping a lot" She said as we walked down the stairs. " I guess it helps with the pain. Plus, he has nothing better to do because I won't let him out of his room." I nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I need to go and get his some more blood from the blood bank. It should only take about an hour, probably less. He should be asleep the whole time. If he wakes up, try to keep him in his room until I get back."

"Alright." She walked out the door and walked back up stairs, pulling my phone for a little bit of light.

Damon was asleep again. He looked almost peaceful, but not as peaceful as he had when Katherine was there. I brushed a strand of hair out of his face. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp.

"You scarred me." He said, laughing when he saw it was only me. "Your Hair is different." He reached out and ran his fingers through it.

I studied his confused for a second, before I realized what was going on. This wasn't _Damon_ Damon. He thought that this was 1864 and he thought I was Katherine.

"I like it though." He said, worried my my silence. "How did you get it so straight?"

"Damon-"

"And why are you here so early? Father hasn't even left the house. If he catches you in the house, Katherine..."

"Damon, I'm not Katherine." I said. "I'm Elena."

"It is too early for your games, Dear." He said, then pulled me to him. "But never too early for this." He pressed his lips to mine gently.

"I knew it was wrong. That I was with Stefan and Damon was sick, but I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back. His lips were soft and perfect.

It didn't take long for reality to set in and I pushed him away.

"No! Damon, I'm not Katherine. I'm Elena. It's 2011 and you're a vampire!"

"Elena?" He whispered.

"Yes." I sighed in relief.

"What happened?"

"You thought it was 1864..."

"I'm sorry." He said, still tasting me on his lips. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"So, where's Katherine?" He asked, looking around.

"She went to get you some more blood."

"Oh."

We were quiet for a while before I sighed.

"Damon, what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you let her sleep in your bed last night. I thought you hated her."

"I do!" He said. "Or, at least I thought I did." He added softly.

"I don't know what to think, Elena. All I know is that she's here and that I can't hurt her."

"...Just be careful. Don't get hurt again." He nodded.

"So...What do you wanna do? Because as soon as Katherine gets back, I want you out of here."

"I'm not laving you-"

"Yes, you are. Elena, I'm not safe right now. Any other day, I'd _love_ your company, but right now..."

"I know you won't hurt me!" He shook his head.

"No. You've _got_ to go. If I _do_ hurt you I'll-" He stopped mid-sentence, and let out a cry of pure agony.

I moved closer to the bed, unsure of what to do. My hands fluttered uselessly over him while he writhed and screamed.

"What can I do?" I finally asked.

"Kill me!" He cried. "Kill me and make it stop!"

"Damon, I-"

"Get out of here!" Katherine said, suddenly next to me.

"I can't just-"

"Elena, go!" She said, pushing me towards the door with a look of urgency and worry. "I've got this."

She sat down on the bed and wrapped her stronger arms around Damon to stop him from thrashing around, but he still cried.

"Make it stop." He whimpered, as she tried to whisper soothing words into his ear.

"GO!" She yelled at me, and I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**What would you guys think of Romeo and Juliet? We're studying it in English class and I thinking about it today...Tell me what you think!(Stelena R&J, With Datherine romance, too)**

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>  
>"Katherine, please!" Damon whispered. "Please."<p>

"Shh..." I whispered, stroking his hair. "I'm right here. You're going to be fine. Stefan will be back soon."

"It hurts."

"Shh...go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep! Not anymore." The flashbacks had started? When?

"Okay. But at least try to drink something?" He nodded. I moved as quickly as I could and got the blood back upstairs in record time.

"Here. Drink this- Damon? Where are you?" I asked, looking around the empty room. "Damon?" I searched the whole house but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Oh, no. No, no, no!" I dialed Caroline's number as fast as I could, still looking.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Damon's in town, right now."

"So?"

"So, he's suffering from a werewolf bite and is delusional and could be blood thirsty!" I cried into the phone.

"Oh, no."

"Exactly!"

"Okay, calm down. I'll call Alaric and meet you in town. We'll find him, Katherine." She hung up, and I buried my face in my hands. How could I let this happen? I should have moved faster, had blood ready as soon as I came in. I grabbed my jacket, praying Damon was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I walked around the bustling town of Mystic Falls, confused. When had all these buildings been built? Had Mayor Lockwood put them there? Why?

"Hey, Damon," A blond woman I didn't recognize said walking up. She wore a sheriffs jacket, so she had to be safe. "Look, I hate to ask this now, but we need to have another council meeting soon. Nothing's happened since you...Well, we'll talk about it later." I nodded.

What council? I wasn't on any council. Had Father signed me up for his crazy vampire club?

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No, I'm fine." That's when I smelled it. The sweetest most delicious smell ever. Sweeter than my mother's cookies or Katherine's lemon/ginger scent...But what was it? Where was it coming from?

"Excuse me, what kind of perfume are you wearing?" I asked the blond stranger.

"Damon, you know I don't wear perfume on the job. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I said. "I've got to go." I maneuvered around her quickly, and walked down the street.

Some people smiled and said hello to me as I walked by. I heard children laughing across the road, music playing from the park, people talking at cafes, and bells jangling in stores. And smelled the sweet scent everywhere went, on everyone I passed, even the men.

"Damon!" A woman with blond/brown hair said, coming toward me, looking mad. "We need to talk." I looked at her confused as she drug me down an alley beside one of the shops.

"How dare you cheat on me?" She asked, angrily. "You told me you needed me!"

"What? I don't even know you!" She slapped, hard.

"I'm so glad you did though." She ranted. "Because now I see that you're just like all the other guys I dated." I touched my face where she slapped me.

What kind of woman was she. I felt my face change in anger, it felt like my teeth got longer and sweet unknown scent grew stronger. Fear came into her green eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, backing away from me. "Damon, please..." I stepped towards her and sniffed. The smelled seemed to be coming from inside her. A strange pain shot through my gums to the tips of my teeth when I smelled it. I breathed in deeply.

"You smell good." I said, stepping closer, causing her to back into the wall.

"In fact," I continued, smiling. "You smell good enough to eat." I pushed her against the wall and sunk my aching teeth into her neck. She screamed, but the sound faded after only a few gulps. Her blood was sweet and tangy, and I couldn't get enough.

"Damon, please..." She whispered, starting to go limp in my arms. I wanted to stop just because of how pathetic she sounded, but was so thirsty...

"Damon!" A voice said. It sounded far away, but only a minute later I was being pulled away from the woman. Anger flarred through me, and I snapped at whoever was taking me from my hunt.

"Damon, stop!" A middle-aged man said. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"What's going on?" I cried, looking at the two strangers who seemed to me so well. "Where am I? Who are you? Who is she?"

"I'm Alaric Saltzman." He said, slowly letting me go. "That's Andie Star, your girlfriend. You're Damon Salvatorre, it's 2011, you're a vampire, and you're sick." I blinked and looked around. Why was I in town?

"Ric?"

"Yes." He sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I asked, gripping his arm. "What did I do?"

"You nearly killed Andie. Caroline, I've got him!" He called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." I said, letting him go, leaning against the wall, and looking at Andie. She was on the ground, trembeling and holding her neck.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You're a monster!" she whispered.

"I know." I said, hanging my head. I looked up again when I heard footsteps running towards us. Caroline and Tyler came down the alley in a rush.

"Thank God, you're okay." She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"What could have happened?" I asked, hugging her back. "I'm invincible." She shook her head and I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said, pushing her back so I could see her face. "I'm going to be fine." I was lying, but I hated seeing her cry, especially now that we'd gotten closer.

"Me and Tyler are going through Mason's stuff. We're going to find a cure."

"No need." Katherine said, joining us. "Stefan called. He'll be here in two days with a werewolf to save you."

* * *

><p>After Katherine compelled Andie to forget what happened,s he helped me get home, Alaric, Caroline and Tyler followed.<p>

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." Katherine said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry." I said, plainly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I hurt her Katherine." I whispered. "I didn't want to, but _I couldn't stop."_

"Damon-"

"I could have killed her! What if that had been Bonnie? Or Jeremy? Or Elena? I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"You won't" She promised. "I won't let you."

I pulled her against me and buried my face in her neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For staying with me. You had very chance to leave, but you didn't."

"I couldn't." She said, pushing me down on my bed and tucking me in."And even if I did, I probably would have came straight back."

"Why?" I asked, as she sat down next to me.

"Because, I'm connected to you Damon. Whether I like it or not." I leaned against her and closed my eyes, too tired to try and figure out what that meant.

I felt her finger running through my hair and she began to hum softly. I fell into the abyss of sleep, with her voice haunting my dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**KPOV**

I heard Damon's breath even out again and knew he was asleep. I kept turning over what he said in my head.

Why couldn't I leave him? I'd left before and it was nothing, my heart had only ached Stefan...hadn't it. Stefan was the I had loved. The one I still loved. At least I thought he was. But right now, looking at Damon's sleeping face my heart was telling something else. It was saying-

"Hey." Caroline said at the door. I jumped, I hadn't heard her coming. "Tyler and I are heading out to see Bonnie. Alaric's already gone."

"Okay." I said. "Thank you, for helping me today."

"It was no problem. Call if he needs anything." I nodded. Caroline started to walk away and I looked down at Damon's sleeping face.

"Caroline!" I called, hesitantly. I removed my fingers from Damon's hair. He made a noise and moved closer to me.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming back.

"I know it's not my business...but Damon's worried about you." I'd been going through his journals the past few nights and his concern for her had popped up a few times.

"Why?"

"It's all the time you've been spending with Tyler. I know he's your friend, boyfriend, whatever, but if he bit you...We're not 100% sure about this cure yet, honey."

"I know, but we're being careful. And nothing's happened yet."

"Yet." I murmured. "But you're okay for the month. Go, have fun." I said, returning my fingers to Damon's hair, and felt him relax.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." I insisted. She nodded and disappeared. Damon moaned softly in pain. Out of curiosity, I pulled his shirt up and gasped. The bite had gotten so much worse. It was red and spreading. I put his shirt back where it belonged and pulled him closer.

I noticed now how bad he looked. He was paler than he should be, even as a vampire. His eyes had dark black circles under them, even though he had had plenty of sleep. And, when he was awake, the brightness in his eyes no longer existed. His sarcasm was gone and so was his smirk. His clothes that used to be tight and sexy, just hung on him now, only covering up, not showing off. He was a shell of himself.

But, even in his pitiful state, he was still beautiful. His soul was still there. He didn't want to believe that he had one, he told people that he didn't, but then he'd pull a stunt to prove that he did.

"Katherine..." He whispered, causing me to jump slightly.

"Yes?"

"I think...I'm gonna be sick." He pulled away from me and leaned over the side of his bed. The blood he'd taken from Andie earlier all came back up and he was violently ill.

"I'm sorry." He rasped out as a brushed his hair back from his face.

"Don't apologize." I whispered. "Are you done?" He nodded. "Okay."

He laid back and I got up. I grabbed a towel and a wash cloth from his bathroom and quickly cleaned up the mess, then got the wash cloth damp with warm water.

"I feel like a baby." Damon complained, as I cleaned his face off. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you." He said when I was done.

"It's nothing." I shrugged, getting up to put the rag away.

"No, it's not." He said, grabbing my arm. "You've done more for me than you will ever know." I sat down again, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came in to my life, I felt out of place, no matter where I was. The war, with my friends, even my own home. You don't know how close I was to suicide. Then you came and you loved me...At least you acted like you did." He whispered.

"Damon-"

"Then, when you were gone, I saw people for what they really were. Cold and heartless. They'll use you to get what they want, then drop you when they're done with you. The only way to protect yourself is to cut yourself off from the world. And I want to thank you for that."

"Damon...I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you. But if I had known..."

"You know I still love you, don't you?" He whispered, not meeting my eyes. "No matter what, I probably always will." I couldn't think of anything to say to that. What did this mean for us now? He loved me and I wasn't sure how I felt. I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me against him.

"You don't have to say anything, Katherine. I know you love Stefan." He paused. "But..at least give me this moment." Then his lips were on mine.

It shocked me more than anything, but after a few seconds I closed my eyes and kissed him back. This wasn't like our more resent kisses where they'd only been fueled by lust. Nor was it like the one from when he was human and he was careful. He put all the love and passion he could muster in his weakened state and I felt it all. And returned it. When we pulled apart we were both panting.

He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Why did it take me so long to see that? His eyes snapped open.

"What?" I sighed.

"I don't know when it happened, but I know I fell in love you. It only took you dieing for me to really see that. And now I _can't_ lose you."

"Katherine," He said, pushing me away. "Don't. You don't know that. You feel bad because of what I told you and you're confused."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are! And if I get better, you'll only regret saying it." I shook my head.

"You know it is possible for someone to give a damn about you!" I said.

"Right. Like you 'gave a damn' about me in 1864?" He shouted back.

"Things were different then!"

"How so?" I stopped short, trying to think. "Exactly. Next time you want to lie, have a back up story."

"How can I prove it to you?" I asked desperately.

"Just go away." He said, turning away from me. "I want to be alone."

"Damon, please-"

_"I said go!"_ I flinched and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOV**

"_This_ is your house?" Aaron asked as we walked inside.

"Pretty much." I shrugged. "Would you like a drink? I know it was a long drive."

"I'll take a whiskey, straight." He said, still looking around.

"This way." I said, leading him into the den. I saw Katherine laying on the couch asleep, and I froze, causing Aaron to run into me.

"Ow! What the hell man."

"Sorry, just give me a second." I ran over to the couch and jerked her up. "Hey, wake up."

She blinked a few times, saw it was me and looked like she could hug me.

"Thank God you're back!"

"Why aren't you with him?" I demanded. The happy look fell from her face.

"He kicked me out of his room. I'm only aloud to take blood up there, and only when he's asleep."

"Why?" I asked, tightening my grip on her arm. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" She cried. "Why does everyone think I'm out to get him?"

"Maybe because you are." I said letting her go and pushing her away. I started to fix Aarons drink. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Can you save him?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"I know a cure." Aaron said, as I handed him his drink.

"Will it work?"

"It should."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Katherine's eyes snapped open.

"It could be too late by then!"

"Katherine, we drove all night to get here." I said, drinking my own drink. "And it's the middle of the night. Come on, Aaron, I'll show you to your room."

After I got Aaron settled, I went up to Damon's room. I knew it was bad before I opened the door, but I didn't know how bad.

The room was completely dark and smelled of stale blood. Damon laid in the center of his bed, his breath trembling and he was sweating tremendously. His sheets were stained red with blood that he'd spilled or regurgitated and he looked horrible. He moaned in his sleep, his face showing his pain. I reached out to him, unsure of where a where not to touch him, my hand hung uselessly over his body. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't become a doctor.

Damon woke up violently a minute later, holding his side, an expression of pure agony on his face.

"KATHERINE!" I yelled, unsure of what else to do. She was upstairs in an instant, pulling his hands away from his side.

"You can't touch it!" She whispered. For the first time since the night we died, I saw tears run down Damon's face.

"It hurts." He whimpered.

"I know, baby." She pulled him close to her and started talking softly in another language, I didn't know. But Damon seemed to understand, from the way he relaxed. The scene was almost identical to the night when we died, also. Katherine's fingers entwined in Damon's dark hair, him crying into her neck.

"You should go." Katherine said, looking at me. "He wouldn't want you to see him this way."

"But-"

"Please, do not argue with me right now, Stefan." She snapped. I looked at Damon and sighed.

" Okay, just...just take care of him."

"I will." She promised. When I looked into her eyes, I could have sworn I saw love for him them. But that wasn't possible. She'd said a million times that she didn't love him, why would that change now?

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

"Damon." I said shaking his shoulder the next morning. "Damon, you need to wake up." He groaned, but opened his eyes. That far away look that I'd come to hate was back in them.

"Good morning." He said, touching my cheek. I knew it was wrong, that he wasn't in his own mind, and that if he woke up right now he'd me(and himself) even more, but I leaned into his touch.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very." I lied. He smiled lazily and closed his eyes again.

"That's good." I heard Stefan and the wolf talking downstairs.

"Damon, I have to get up for a moment-" His eyes snapped open again and I saw hurt and rejection in them.

"It's for Stefan isn't it." He asked, sadly, then looked away. "I'm sorry. I know you do not like us fighting over you." He let me go. I wanted to stay in his bed so badly, because of how defeated he looked.

"No, Damon. I'm sorry." I said. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, Stefan looked up, studied me for a second, then gave me a strange look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Thank you." He said, quickly. "For taking care of him."

"Let's just get him better." I said. Then looked at the wolf. "How do we do it?"

The wolf looked at Stefan, who nodded as to say it was okay for me to hear.

"Well...We'll need Vervain and blood from a relative, a wolf, a doppelganger, a witch, his maker, someone he made and someone who loves him."

"I'm only his half brother." Stefan said. "Will it still work?"

"Same father or mother?"

"Father."

"It should."

"And by _love_ you mean..."

"In love."

Stefan shook his head and closed his eyes in defeat..

"We've got all that then." I said. "Stefan call Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Ric. I'll go get the weeds." I got the Vervain and Wolfsbane then rushed upstairs. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were watch while watching as Jeremy argued with the wolf(Hadn't Stefan called him Aaron earlier?).

"He can't be up there!" Aaron was saying.

"But I care about him too!" Jeremy yelled.

"No human can be present! It's and ancient ritual rule!"

"Then why can Elena go?"

"Because a doppelganger isn't completely human." Jeremy opened his mouth, but I stepped up.

"Is this any time to argue?" I asked. "Jeremy, you and Alaric will wait down here until we say so and won't hear another word of it."

"What do I do with these?" I asked Aaron, holding the plants up.

"Someone has o make them into a liquid and a paste." He said, trying hold his breath against the smell.

"I'll do it." Jeremy volunteered , taking them and going into the kitchen, muttering about not being able to do anything else.

"Okay. Now we need to do the blood. I need relative, maker, one he made, doppelganger, werewolf, witch, and the lover will come from the source." Stefan held out his hand, Aaron cut it, and some blood spilled in, enough to cover the bottom of the glass. "Next." Six cuts and two band-aids later we were almost ready. Aaron mixed the liquid in with the blood and Jeremy handed Elena the paste.

"Alright." Aaron said. "Let's go save the blood sucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if it's short, but Damon saving is next:)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**KPOV**

"Damon, wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder again. He only moaned and tried to turn away. I looked up at the others, worriedly.

"It's fine." Aaron said. "It's probably better if he's asleep for this part. Where's the bite?"

"If you have a weak stomach, turn away now." I muttered, pulling up his shirt. Elena gasped and Caroline gagged. I'd grown used to the horrible look and smell of the bite.

"That's...That's pretty bad. We're lucky we got here when we did...Bonnie's your name right?" He asked.

"Yeah." The witch said, sounding like she was going to be sick.

"I need you to read these. The first part while we do this. The next while he's drinking the blood. The last while he feeding from the lover." She nodded, took the notebook paper he was hold out and began muttering in Latin. The few candles in Damon's room flared up.

"This is _really_ gonna hurt." Aaron said, then began rubbing the vervain/wolfbane mixture onto the bite. Damon cried out in pain and tried to get away from him.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Aaron demanded. Caroline and Stefan grabbed his arms and I held his waist. It was easy enough, Damon was weak from lack of blood.

"There." Aaron said as Bonnie finished the lines of the spell.

"Now for the liquid." e took the glass from Elena and handed it to me.

"You mind? _I_ don't want to get bitten." I glared at his joke and took the glass. I shifted Damon in my arms so it'd be easier for him to drink and put the glass to his lips.

"Here. It's blood." I said. His eyes opened for a second and he nodded. When the first drop hit his tongue he gagged and spat it out.

"Drink it, Damon." Stefan said harshly, then smirked a little. "Or I'll tell Father."

I could have slapped him for bringing their father into this, but it did get Damon to drink the rest as Bonnie finished the last line. The flames went out.

"The lovers blood. Quickly." As Bonnie stared the last spell.

"Katherine," Stefan whispered urgently. "No one here loves him that way." I looked at him in disbelief. Was he that blind?

I bit into my own wrist and put it to Damon's lips. A moment later his fangs sank into my arm and he was drinking deeply. I pulled my arm away when Bonnie stopped reading.

"He should be better by tomorrow morning." Aaron said. "The stuff just has to get into his system." Everyone let out small sounds of relief. When I looked up, everyone was starring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing they all muttered, looking away. After a while they all left one by one, until only Stefan and Elena were left.

Elena was smiling at me, with a goofy look her face.

"What?" I sighed.

"You love him." I looked down at Damon who was finally sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"Yeah, I do." I said, smiling at him.

"Since when?" Stefan asked, disbelievingly.

"Since...since he kissed me in 1864." I said. "I just never realized it." Stefan scoffed.

"Stefan, let me talk to you. _Alone_." Then she looked at me.

"I'm happy for you. And when he wakes up, he'll be happy, too." With that, she grabbed Stefan's hand and drug him out of the room. I looked at Damon again and sighed.

Hopefully, he would be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I pulled Stefan into him room and slammed the door.

"What was _that_?" I asked him, angrily.

"C'mon, Elena. Katherine loving Damon? After what she's been saying the past couple of months?"

"Things change, Stefan. _People_ change. Damon's a prime example of that. And how do we know that Katherine didn't say all that to toy with us? She could have been in love with Damon the whole time for all we know."

"I doubt it. And I don't think she ever will love him." I shook my head.

"Give her a chance, Stef. Please?

"Why are you trusting her?" I bit my lip.

"You didn't see her with him. How she acted and reacted to things. Alaric told me how upset she was when Damon managed to sneak out...She was nearly in tears. She loves him, Stefan, I can tell. Call it a doppelganger/however many greats it is granddaughter thing. And don't you think they'll go great together?" I asked, smiling at him. He sighed.

"She'll only hurt him."

"He's a big boy Stef-"

"No, he's not." He cut me off. "If he were, he'd be smarter about things, Elena. He can't take care of himself. I would know."

"He's been taking care of himself for the past 100 years..."

"And where did that get him? Almost killed. You don't know Damon at all, okay? I do. He's impulsive and stupid. He's and alcoholic, sometimes he's a druggie, sometimes he hurts himself on purpose. He's suicidal...If she left him again and he was far enough from us..." A stricken look came across his face. "He'll kill himself, I just know it."

"You don't." I said, touching his arm. "Damon's grown up so much since he came back here, Stefan. You're just afraid to let him go now that you almost have him back. But, Stefan, you'll never loose him."

"I have before." He muttered.

"Have you? From what you've told me, he tortured you but he was there. He protected you."

"He _never_ protected me!"

"Really? Who got you out of that house full of tomb vampires? Who locked you in basement so the counsel wouldn't catch you? Who-"

"Okay. I get it." He sighed. "He's just so fragile inside..."

"He can handle himself, Stefan." I promised, hugging him. "I know it."

He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was mainly talking and that's no fun, but it had to be done that way.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

I woke up the next morning, waiting for the pain, but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and looked around. Sunlight was streaming in through a crack in the curtains, birds were singing outside, I could here Stefan and Elena talking in the kitchen. I pulled my shirt up, and there was no wound on my side.

Had it all been just some messed up dream? I heard my door open and looked up.

"You're awake." Katherine said, then flew into my arms. "Oh, thank God you're awake!" I blinked and pushed her back.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, Damon, last night one knew if...and you slept so late today..."

"What time is it?"

"Three in the Afternoon. Stefan! He's wake!" She called.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, appearing in my door frame. He looked like he hadn't slept in awhile.

"It's _my_ room. Who'd you expect to find? Santa Claus?"

"Glad to know you're back." He smiled, but remained standing awkwardly in my doorway. I got up and started walking towards him.

"Damon I don't think you should..." I ignored Katherine's warning and wrapped my arms around Stefan.

"Your eternity isn't up, baby brother, never forget that."

"I love you, too, Damon. Everyone is downstairs..."

"Stefan," Katherine started, "could we have a minute alone?" A sort of realization came into his green eyes and he nodded.

"Take all the time you need." He said, then disappeared.

I turned to face Katherine. She looked different, tired. Her wavy hair was pulled back in loose pony tail, she had no makeup on, and she was in just blue jeans and a tee shirt. She looked beautiful.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Damon, Stefan brought a werewolf here to save you-"

"I know."

"You had to have a vervain/wolfsbane mixture applied to the bite and you had drink a mixture of it combined with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and the wolf's blood."

"And?"

"And the blood of someone who was in love with you." I sighed.

"It was Alaric, wasn't it?" I asked sarcasticly. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, Damon...I..." She took a deep breath, took my hands in hers and met my eye. "I'm in love with you Damon."

I starred at her in disbelief and shock. There was no way that she, the woman of my dreams, loved me back. After a few minutes, she ducked her head.

"Right, well you've had a long week, everybody hanging all over you. You probably want some time alone..."

'Katherine-"

"I brought you some blood. You should probably drink it while it's warm."

"Kat-"

"And I'll go tomorrow-" I grabbed her shoulders and covered her lips with mine._ That _shut her up.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" She shook her head and I kissed her again.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that."

"I like the sound of that." She wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed again. We had waited way, way too long to do this.

"You know..." I said against her lips. "I could really use a shower, care to join me?" She giggled and I picked her up.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Two hours later we were laying next to each other in my bed, completely worn out. You'd think with vampire stamina we'd still be at it, but we both had so much experience in pleasure that we both knew what we liked, and we weren't exactly going slow.

"I love you." She said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, too. And the new trick you've learned over the years." She smirked and kissed me.

"Look who's talking." I was about to start us up again when someone banged on the door.

"We're all happy you've made up," Caroline said. "But we want to see him too."

"I'll still be here tomorrow..." I answered, then looked back at Katherine. "Or next week." Caroline groaned in frustration and left.

"You know you have to go see them eventually, right?" Katherine said.

"I see them all the time." I said, twining and untwining our fingers. "I just got you back. The world can wait a while." She smiled.

"Come on, get dressed. We'll play some more later."

"Promise?" She took my hand and kissed each one of my finger tips.

"Absolutely." I sighed and got up.

I dressed in a sort of daze. It was all starting to catch up with me, now that I was alone. How had all of this happened? How had Katherine fallen in love me? The last few days were all a painful blur to me. I'd have to check with her, find out the whole story later. When we were alone.

"Ready?" Katherine asked, coming up behind me.

"Yeah." I said taking her hand. And I was ready.

With her by my side, I was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Caroline wrapped her arms around my shoulder for the millionth time, as I held the door open for her and Tyler.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"Me, too." I said, holding her close, breathing in her scent. She smelled like roses and the strawberry shampoo she used. "Love you, Care. Good night, Tyler. Tell your mom I'll call her tomorrow about that meeting." He nodded and they left.

"They're cute." Katherine said.

'I don't know. What if he bites her?"

"Then we'll save her." She said, taking my hand and leading me back into the living room. Only Stefan, Elena and Ric were left, and Ric looked like he getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Damon." He said. We stood there awkwardly for a second and the other averted their eyes. Man hugs usually aren't my thing, but this was Alaric, so just this once I hugged him quickly and we walked to the door.

"Be more careful, okay?" He said. "Do this to me again and I won't help."

"Because you did so much this time."

"I found you when you ran away."

"Thanks, then. Goodnight, man."

"Goodnight. Try to get some sleep."

"Yeah right, have you seen my girlfriend?" I smiled at being able to call her that.

"Bye, Damon." He walked out to his car and was gone. And then there were two.


	13. Chapter 13

**_There's a lot of dialog in this chapter. this will also be the last chapter unless I think of something else to say._**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>  
>Katherine and I walked hand in hand back into the living room.<p>

"Well," I said, looking between Stefan and Elena. "Is there really anything left to say? I mean, I explained the flashbacks, I got my temperature taken, and Dr. Stefan over there said I was okay, so..." Elena got up and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said. "I don't tell you enough but you're my best friend. I need you in my life."

"I need you, too." She let me go and looked at Katherine.

"Take care of him. He needs you to more than he lets on." Katherine smiled.

"I will." Elena looked back at Stefan then went upstairs. He stood up and looked at us carefully.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." He said, reminding me of my father, disapproving of whatever I wanted . I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes! You know you're thinking it too! What if she-"

"Say one more word and you'll be going through that wall, Stef." I said, warningly. "The past doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does." He muttered. "Fine. Be with her again, that's your choice. But when she leaves you again don't come crying to Elena or me." With that he went upstairs.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said, moving forward. Katherine put her hand on my arm.

"Relax. Come watch some TV with me ." I looked down at her and smirked.

"I can think of some better things I want to to with you." I said, leaning down to kiss her.

"We have plenty of time for that. Come on." She took my hand and drug me into the TV room. She pulled me down on the couch next to her and turned on the TV.

"I like his hat." I said when she flipped it over to Ghost Adventures. "Zak Bagans is bad ass"

"You watch this?" I shrugged.

"I enjoy the supernatural. I like the look on Aaron's face whenever he gets scared"

"Why does he have such amazing muscles if he's only a ghost hunter." I shrugged again. After a few episodes I closed my eyes, listening to Katherine'sheart and breathing.

"Damon...come on, baby, get up." I opened my eyes and looked around. "You fell asleep. I figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed."

"Will you carry me?" I murmured, closing my eyes again.

"I'll leave you." I sighed and sat up. I may have slept all the time when I sick, but I defiantly wasn't rested. Katherine grabbed my arm when I stumbled.

It was a slow trip up the stairs to my room and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. After Katherine closed the door behind us, she pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my pants.

"Babe, I'm tired." I joked as she pulled them off. She rolled her eyes and pushed me toward the bed, then went to put on her pajamas. A few minutes later she curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said, putting an arm around my waist. My mind flashed back to 1864, and the first time, since Stefan's mother's death, that I felt happiness.

In her arms, I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, Damon was still deeply asleep. I carefully removed his arm from around me and got up. I went downstairs to get coffee and watch TV, and found Stefan in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said. He ignored me and sighed. "Why do you hate me so much? Because you think I'm going to take him away froim you?"

"I think you're going to use him, then leave him." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to. Stefan, it took me years to realize what I lost when I left you two. I thought it was you, but it was him. I wish I could fix all this, but I can't."

"And I can't trust you with him. You know how easy it is to break him-"

"You know you're treating him like your father did. You have to let him grow up sometime. Let him be who he wants."

"I'll trust him. But if you hurt him..." I nodded.

"I know. You'll hunt me down and rip my heart out. But I don't plan to. I really do love him, Stefan."

He nodded and walked away. I fixed coffee and blood for Damon then went back upstairs.

"Hey." He said when I opened the door. "I was wondering where you went."

"Blood." I said, handing it to him.

"Thanks." We heard Elena giggle in the next room and Damon groaned.

"We've got to get our own place." I looked at him, shocked.

"You want to move in together."

"We already live together. And things would be a lot better with Stefan around. I'm sure there's an empty place around somewhere. Then when Klaus is gone, we can move wherever." I nodded.

"Okay. Then what?" I asked laying down next to him. A thoughtful look came across his face as cuddled up against him.

"Well...After a while I suppose I'll get you to marry me, travel the world, get a dog..."

"Kids?" I asked, feeling my urge to be a mother flare up. Damon didn't say anything and when I looked up at him he was looking out the window.

"I don't think so." I sighed.

"You won't turn into your father, Damon. I've seen you with kids. They love you."

"We'll see." We continued making plans for a little while until phone rang. "It's Liz. I think there was supposed to be a council meeting." I smiled.

"Really? Fun."

"You're not going."

"Then you're not either. Besides, I can think of something better to do with an hour that's not boring." I said with a mischievous smirk, looking into his eyes.

Into our future.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as good of an ending as I hoped, but okay, right.<strong>


End file.
